The Elder Scrolls 4: Oblivion
Release: 2006 *Publisher: Bethesda Softworks *Genre: Fantasy/Adventure RPG *Platform: PC, Mac, Xbox 360, Playstation 3 Story There are many different side quests for Oblivion, however, this is the main: Your character starts out as a prisoner in the Imperial dungeons. You take a little verbal abuse from a prisoner across the way, when the Emperor and his Blades bodyguards enter your cell and use a secret passage within it. As you follow them, they explain that the Emperor is being attacked by assasins. Almost as if to prove this point, a couple of assasins attack and you must help fend them off. In the confusion, Captain Renault, one of the Blades, is struck down. You can choose to pick up her katana. Once it becomes apparent that the Emperor will not survive, he entrusts the Amulet of Kings to you. Right after this, an assasin strikes him down from behind. You manage to fight your way out of the sewers, and are tasked to find Jauffre, the Blades headmaster, located at Weynon Priory. He tells you of a secret heir, one, Martin Septim, who can be found at the Temple of Akatosh in Kvatch. As a result of the Emperor's death, and the lack of an heir, a boundary between he Daedric realm of Oblivion, and the real world, has broken. Thus, gates between these two worlds can be formed. One such gate has formed in the town of Kvatch, where Martin lives. You have to get Martin out of there. He refuses to leave, unless the town is saved. As a result, you must enter the portal, and destroy the sigil stone holding the place together. Upon returning to the Priory, you discover it under attack by Mythic Dawn cult members, similar to the assasins. You help defeat them, with the help of Jauffre, and realise that the Amulet of Kings has been stolen. After searching for the amulet, and gathering info, you infiltrate the Dawn's secret hideout, pretending to want to join them. When you do, their leader, Mankar Comran manages to escape via portal. However, the protagonist does manage to steal the book needed to open the portal, and escape in the confusion. The main character brings the book to Martin, who figures out that the spell requires three artifacts. After gaining these, and bringing them to Martin, he reveals that one final item is required: a Great Sigil Stone. Jauffre, with much hesitation, allows the town of Bruma to be attacked. You must then, enter the mega-portal, and retrieve the Great Sigil Stone, and upon retrieving it, return it to Martin. Once he has all four things, he opens the portal, and you go through. After working your way through Camoran's "Paradise" you engage him in battle, defeat him, and retrieve the Amulet of Kings. Upon this, the "Paradise" collapses, and the protagonist is sent back to the real world. After all of this, you accompany Martin and the Blades to the Imperial City, only to find that it is under siege by Mehrunes Dagon himself. You and Martinf fight your way to the Dragonfires. However, Dagon intervenes, and Martin shatters the Amulet, taking the form of the Great Dragon Akatosh. His final monologue is very optimistic, then, the Dragon beats back Mehrunes Dagon, and in one final effort of remembrance, takes the form of a giant statue in the center of the city. Available on Steam for purchase and download.